


Companions the musical

by Navyblueyoucallmesexy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyblueyoucallmesexy/pseuds/Navyblueyoucallmesexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions the musical

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lucy for this excellent idea.
> 
> 7 shots and a pitcher of Fruit salad later I created this beautiful piece.
> 
> Literally had to retype 96% of words.
> 
> Might add notes to explain what some of the songs are, but I think it's pretty obvious.

PROLOGUE

**DALEK**

(Walking down aisle, between the audience, man dressed as dalek with voice changer and flashing blue lights)

Humans this show is an atrosity Daleks must not allow this glorification of the Doctor. But let me explain.

_Whenever I see someone who Isnt Dalek kind,_

_And let's face it, the whole world isn't dalek kind._

_My metal shell tends to shake and scream._

_And when someone shows emotions,_

_We simply have to take over!_

_We know, We know exactly what they need!_

 

_And even on Galifrey,_

_Though it's the toughest race we've yet to face,_

_Don't worry, were determined to succeed!_

_Follow my lead,_

_And yes indeed, we all will..._

_Exterminate!_

 

_We're gonna exterminate!_

_I'll teach you the proper noise,_

_When you kill the boys,_

_Little ways to kill and stun,_

_ooh!_

_I'll show you what tricks to do!_

_How to float upstairs!_

_Everything that Daleks do to.._

_Exterminate!_

 

Ex- Ex- Exteeeermiiiinaaaate. 

 

ACT ONE 

 

**CHORUS**

(Stood downstage right in a tight formation, the Doctors rivals and monsters)

_In the Tardis_

_The quiet Tardis_

_The Doctor sleeps tonight._

_In the Tardis_

_The peaceful Tardis_

_No time lords left in siiiiight_

_OOOO eeeee OOOOO eeeeeee_

_ He killed them allll _

_OOOOOO eeeee oooooo eeeeeee_

_No more Galifrey faaaalls_

 

**DOCTOR**

 

(The Doctor walks on stage stretches, arms circling above his head) Morning my lovely old girl. (He smiles)

_7am the usual morning line up_

_Start on the circuits, wipe till the consoles cleeean_

_Then the bananas, JELLY tots, jammy dodgers,_

_Look again and by then its like 1813?_

 

_And so I'll fight a monster_

_beat a Dearing duel_

_Hope I don't meet the master_

_Turns out that hes a tool_

 

_And then I'll run_

_and run_

_and run away with you_

_And wonder when will we end up next_.

(Runs around the Console and lights flicker and flash as he presses buttons and pulls levers. He runs down the grating to the doorway and pulls apart the doors, levitating in earth's outer atmosphere. Listing dims and music slows)

_What is it like?_

_Down there where you are?_

_I'm just so old now,_

_I might as well be, just a star._

(Rose steps into the control room spotlight and the Doctor whips around, slamming the door.)

 

 

**ROSE**

_Woah woah oh_

_woke up today,_

_Feeling the way, I always do._

_Woah woah oh_

_hungry for aliens I can beat,_

_When I hit the street._

 

_My mum tells me no,_

_But My heart tells me go!_

_Lifes too amazing in outer space,_

 

_Woah woah oh don't make me stay_

_one more day in the Powell Estate._

_Good morning Galaxy!_

Well? Where to today?

 

**DOCTOR**

(Runs up to join Rose) Where would you like?

_A whole new planet_

_A new fantastic time to see_

_And when we're in the Tardis_

_Going through the vortex-_

 

**ROSE**

_Exploring on a whole new planet, with you_

I know just where we should go-

 

**BOTH**

Raxicoforiouspalactroria!

 

(Tardis makes a bloop noise)

 

**DOCTOR**

(swings the screen around to face him) We might have to save Raxy for another day, someone needs us (black out)

 

BREAK

**COMPANIONS**

(Lights up and the companions are lined up on stadge in order- Rose, Jack, Martha, Donna, Amy and Clara. 

_Run, hand, love, no way, married, well fuck_

_Run, hand, love, no way, married, well fuck_

_We had it comin' we had it comin'_

_We only had ourselves to blame_

_If we'd have said no,_

_Stayed home in London.._

_But you would have done the same._

 

 **MARTHA**  

(Steps forward from the group as the rest dance behind)

_look at me_

_i will never pass for a perfect companion,_

_or a perfect daughter_

_can it be im not ment to play this part_

_now i see that if i were truely to be myself T_

_he Doctor would so break my heart_

 

_Who is that guy I see_

_In the vortex next to me?_

_Why can't he see what everybody knows?_

_some how I cannot hide_

_How I feel, though i've tried_

_when will i tell the time lord how I feel inside_

_when will i tell the time lord how I feel inside_

(Steps back and joins the routine)

 

 **DONNA**  

(Steps forward)

_I know you_

_I walked with you way out in the stars_

_I know you_

_The navy blue box is so familiar afar_

 

_Yet i dont know who_

_My memory wiped to save my life_

_But if I knew you_

_The things that we'd do_

_Wed save the whole world_

_Most Important girl_

_IF I knew you.._

 

**COMPANIONS + CHORUS**

_Who sved the world from countless bad guys?_

_Doctor who???!_

_Whose daring deeds are great tv?_

_DOctorvwhoo???_

_Is he bold?_

_No one braver_

_Is he sweet_

_Our favorite flavor_

_Doctor who???Doctor who???_

_Doctor who???Doctor who???_

_Doctor who???Doctor who???_

 

_Bless my soul_

_Doc was on a roll_

_Undefeated_

_Flying high_

_In the Tardis in the sky_

_not conceited_

 

_He was a time lord_

_Time lord time lord_

_Now he's a hot shot_

_Hero hero_

 

_He was our saviour one and truuuuue_

 

ACT TWO

**JACK**

(Stood on a platform above the Tardis set- On a broken down ship orbiting a distant star, Captain Jack stands surrounded my the ships crew, panicking as a siren sounds. As he sings, the crew gather around him, low.)

_So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?_

_Well babies, don't you panic._

_By the light of the night when it all seems alright_

_I'll get you a galactic mechanic._

(Spotlight)

_I'm just a sweet time agent_

_from bow penninsula- 51st century, uh huh_.

(The crew dance a smexual routine and mclimb all over the equipment on the ship)

_Maybe you could stay for the night._

_Or maybe, just a bite_

_And you'll meet my favourite obsession._

(The crew look at each other nervously, and stop dancing a little confused.)

_Hes not much of a human, by the light of day_

_But by night he's one helluva lov-_

(The Doctors head appears in Jacks spotlight.)

 

**DOCTOR**

_That's enough of that, thanks, Jack._

(The siren stops and lightS black outs

**Author's Note:**

> The songs, in order;
> 
> Popular- Wicked  
> Circle of Life- Lion King  
> When will my life begin- Tangled  
> Good morning Baltimore- Hairspray  
> A whole new world- Aladdin
> 
> He had it comin'- Chicago  
> Reflection- Mulan  
> Once upon a dream-Sleeping Beauty  
> Sweet transvestite- Rock Horror Picture Show
> 
>  
> 
> Might make another, I kinda ignored Amy and Clara. Better go grab some vodka.


End file.
